Never give up
by Snow Empress
Summary: Sister piece to 'Why I get jealous'. Ron reads Hermione's diary, and confronts her. She isn't exactly pleased about it. Pure, unadulterated fluff.


Sister piece to 'Why I get jealous'

Never give up

Disclaimer: Can you guess what I'm going to say? Can you? Take a gold star! You got it; I don't own Harry Potter.

A.N. I'm sorry it's rather similar to a previous piece I wrote, my muse has buggered off on holiday recently. Until it gets back, you're going to have to put up with sister pieces, and other rubbish. Enjoy!

* * *

Hermione Jane Granger does not waste her time foolishly fantasising about a guy she can't have, she told herself. That didn't detract from the fact that she was doing, and she had been dong for the past three or four hours. Who was she kidding; she had been doing since second year.

'Get a hold on yourself' she muttered crossly 'You're not Lavender or Parvati. You will not ridiculously wish for something will never have. Just stop this, you have homework due'. This situation was getting serious, Hermione realised. She was talking to herself. Mentally cursing herself, she reached for her diary. Even talking to a book had to be better than this.

'Dear diary' she began 'Today I made a resolution. For the past four years I have been entertaining the fantasy that I could someday form a romantic relationship with my best friend of six years, Ronald Bilious Weasley. However, he recently not only effectively turned down my invitation to a Christmas party, but, for reasons unknown to me, did establish such a relationship with Lavender Brown, airhead extraordinaire.

So, in face of aforesaid evidence that my aspirations have been in vain, as he quite obviously does not return my ardour, I do hereby surrender Ron to Lavender, and give up on the male gender in its entirety.'

She sighed briskly, and slammed her diary shut. She strode out of the room resolutely, trying to ignore the tears that were pouring down her face.

Ron came looking for her a few hours later, hoping to make up, and apologise for the Lavender fiasco. He ran up to the girls' dormitories, and sighed in relief when he realised Lavender was nowhere to be seen. Unfortunately, neither was Hermione.

He slumped down on her bed, knowing it was the only one in the room he had any right to be on. 'Well, sort of' he told himself. He knew no-one would comment if they found him on Lavender's either, but Hermione had been his best friend for the past six years. He had been dating Lavender for about six days. He felt more comfortable on Hermione's. He felt like he belonged there.

His head thumped on something hard, and he pulled out Hermione's diary from underneath his fiery red locks. He took a glance around, and shuffled over to the door, muttering a locking charm. Hermione'd kill him if she knew he was reading her private stuff. 'At least that'd get her talking to me again' he sighed, and flipped open the pages. It might say in here what he could do to fix their relationship. In himself, he knew exactly what he had to do, but was too much of a coward to make the first move.

He reached a random page, and began to read. 'Today I had the world's worst cramps, and I can't find a single spell in the library which can stop them, so I took it out on Ron and Harry. It helped a little, at least it took my mind off the pain, but it's really making me feel sick' WAAAAAAAAAAAA! Ron screamed in his head. Frantically he flicked on to another page.

'Today Ron snogged Lavender Brown in the middle of the common room, in full view of everyone. I had the weirdest feeling, like I wanted to rip off her pretty little head and use it for bludger practice. I completely lost my senses and attacked Ron with canaries, of all things. I feel terrible that I hurt him, but to be fair he hurt me much more.' Ron's heart twanged painfully.

'He ought to consider himself lucky though. Lavender knew how much I like him; she was the one encouraging me to go for it with him, until this year. I loved it when she saw the surprise I left in her bed. And her wardrobe, and her trunk, and her favourite bathroom, what I did to her favourite top, her favourite pair of shoes, her homework, etc.' Ron grinned inwardly.

'The boggart was probably a little far, but it took a lot of effort to fit it under her bed. I had to risk my prefect's badge for being out of bed at 3AM, but I couldn't have been seen dragging Ron's corpse through the halls in broad daylight. Bloody boggart. Bloody Ron, he's really heavy. It was worth it though.'

Ron made a mental note never, ever to hurt Hermione again, and not just because it tore his own heart into shreds to do it. He moved the pages further on into the little book. He reached and read the entry that had been made by Hermione just hours ago.

His heart cracked.

'She's given up on me? This is Hermione! Hermione _does not_ give up! I hurt her that much! I have to make this up to her' He sped out of the room, unlocking the door so fast it almost melted.

He found her, unsurprisingly, in the library, surprisingly, crying silently. He gently touched her shoulder to announce his presence. Startled at the contact, Hermione jerked her head up from her book.

'Yes, Ron?' she asked wearily 'Lavender's not here' she smirked 'I don't think she even knows what this place is' and you prefer _that _to me, she thought bitterly. Ron sat down next to her. 'I wasn't looking for her' he said seriously.

'Hermione' Ron began 'Please don't kill me, but I found your latest diary entry when I was looking for you earlier' her face turned pale, as he continued 'You've given up on me?'

Hermione shook her head ruefully. 'I tried. I can't. I've never given up on anything. It's just not who I am. Wait, you read my diary!' she stood up angrily. 'You had no right to read that Ron Weasley!' Ron backed away. He should have known she wouldn't launch herself into his arms. Lavenders do that. Hermione does not do that.

'You shouldn't have even been in the girls dorms!' she yelled, looking horrified. 'You had better have been looking for me. Ronald Bilious Weasley, if you were alone in MY bedroom with HER…' Ron desperately lifted his hands in submission, trying to stall her wrath. 'Hermione, I was looking for you, I swear! I was going to make it up for the Lavender thing. Look, a normal girl would be ecstatically kissing me by now!'

Hermione's face turned red in fury. 'A NORMAL girl! What am I then? Just because I'm not brainlessly grateful for any tiny bit of attention you feel charitable enough to give me doesn't mean a proper girl! If you want a NORMAL girl, go back to that Lavender tart!' Hermione turned away, sobbing.

Ron looked livid, and strode over to her, wrenching her around to face him. He bellowed with rage 'I don't want her! I want you! Why aren't you kissing me yet!' Hermione screamed, red blotches of anger in her cheeks and murder written in her eyes. 'I am, you prat!' and smashed her lips against his, tangling her hands up in his auburn hair. He reciprocated fiercely, both battling for control. Eventually they broke apart, gasping for breath.

Both stared intently at each other for a while, before Hermione coughed and their gaze broke. She began to glare at him once more. 'Don't think you're off the hook for reading my diary' she warned, and Ron looked taken aback. 'Why are you so impossible?' he bawled at her, and she looked affronted.

'Me!' Who was the one who kissed another girl? You're the impossible one! You break my heart, act a complete fool, and I still love you! That's impossible!' Ron would not be beaten. 'You say you've given up one me, then kiss me, you say I'm impossible, then you love me! Well, Hermione Jane Granger, I love you too! Beat that!'

Hermione barely bothered to respond. 'FINE!' she roared, and dragged him back up the stairs to the still-empty dorms. Needless to say, Hermione won the fight.

* * *

Loved it? Hated it? Angry, delusional H/Hr shipper needing someone to rant at? All welcome; review! 


End file.
